1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tennis racquet frame, its method of manufacture, and a racquet comprising such a frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional way, a tennis racquet frame comprises a handle, a rim, and two diverging arms connecting this handle to this rim. In the case of a conventional composite racquet, a “preform” combining the handle, arms and most of the rim is made first. Then a connecting region, also known as the “yoke”, is made, forming the bridge of the racquet, and the whole assembly is placed in a mould.